The Dawn Of earth
by Desertfire
Summary: The new Avatar, Daichi, is an earth bender, 260 years after Avatar Aang defeated the fire lord. Didn't feel like doing a water bender avatar, i like earth better, so thats why. Rated T for language. enjoy! follow his travels to master the four elements.


Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own it, but you already knew that! Lol, I haven't started screaming yet.

Author's Note: Ok, I know im in the middle of another fic at the moment, but I feel like doing two at once. 260 years have passed since avatar aang beat the Fire nation, and its been 200 years since his death. We meet the new Avatar and his quest to master all four elements. The plot will thicken when new challenges awake, desendents of Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Avatar Aang are revealed, will they help the new avatar? Or, will they go after Him? You'll just have to find out. :)

Main Characters So far:

Daichi- Name means ground, solid earth, The next avatar, 14 years old. Master Earth Bender already, an Orphan since he was ten years old. His Uncle, who lives in ba sing sai, checks on him occasionally. He is a desendent of Toph and Sokka!

**Chapter 1**

**The New Avatar**

"God, this place is sooo boring!" Daichi complained, walking down the streets of his small Earth kingdom town, he had just finished his earth bending training for the day, his last day of Earth bending training, he had mastered it, and had finished early.

He was reluctant to head back to the small little hut he called home. He figured he would walk around and try to find something to do.

"Stupid town, to bad all of the kids are still in school still, why did I have to master Earth so quickly? It's not like I can teach it till I'm 16!" he thought, frowning, "Might as well head home, I'll try to get better at using my swords."

He walked towards his small little hut, and up the large pathway made of cobblestones. Admiring the flowers planted on the side of the path, "I should probably plant some more," he thought, "And adding another room to my house might not be a bad idea…. Maybe even a bath house."

He considered a whole list of ideas he could do to his home, now that he was a master, he would have no problems doing them, "I could even make a few extra houses, and open up a hotel," he thought, laughing.

He reached the door to his one roomed home, he silently opened the door, and jumped into a fighting pose, someone was in his house.

"Who are you, and what do you want!" Daichi ordered, preparing a large boulder in the ground to launch up if need be.

"Calm, young Daichi, I am Master Jag Su, and I Must speak with you," The man said, bowing with great respect.

Daichi, confused, got out of his fighting pose, and bowed back, cautiously.

"So, what's this about?" Daichi asked.

"Well, you see, it is time for the New Avatar to take up his responsibilities, even though he is only 14 years old, the trouble that once haunted the world is returning." Master Jag Su explained.

"And? Your point, old man? I don't have time to stand around talking to old geezers like yourself, I want to get to work on my house, so cut to the chase," Daichi said unrespectfully.

"So young, and so much to learn," Jag su said, shaking his head, "You, are the new avatar, and you will need to leave to begin your Fire Bending training soon, Avatar Daichi."

Daichi stared at him, "yah, yah, Sure, I'm the new Avatar, now that you've told me, mind leaving me alone to work on my house now?" he said, rudely, "I'm not into all of this avatar crap, I'll go train to be a fire bender, I'll leave next week, that sound good to you?"

The man stared back, shaking his head, "Fine, if you do not want the help of the Earth council to set you up your trainers, you may do this on your own, but I wish you good luck, this will be a hard task if you continue to refuse others." He said, getting up, and left.

Daichi watched as the old man headed out of the door, "This is going to be fun, but why did I Have to be the avatar? Why couldn't I have been the avatar's teacher? Gee, thanks toph, you had to do this to me! I really do Have Sokka's luck!" he silently cursed himself, grabbing his swords to go practice, he wanted to get better at them by the time he left.

--------------------------

end chapter 1! wat did you think? like i said in my last fic, any crtisism accepted, just gives me more room to improve!


End file.
